


Click, Treat.

by Halfaglassofcrazy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Other, Steve is a good boy, clicker training, silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfaglassofcrazy/pseuds/Halfaglassofcrazy
Summary: Five 0 have found a way that works to help reign in Steve's extreme behaviour.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Click, Treat.

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta, we die like men.

Board rooms were usually noisy places. Especially on the top floor of a busy office building. But they never usually had clicking noises. It was bizarre and very distracting. Anthony was just trying to get through the prosecution presentation for a guy Five 0 put away. Running the members of the task force through it so they were familiar with the process and every now and then, a click sound would come from the corner of the room where the heads of five 0, Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett were sitting. Steve having boxed Danny into the corner which was a regular thing these days apparently.   
  
Since no one else seemed bothered by it, Anthony continued with his presentation. Explaining the most likely route the defence will go to try weasel out of five murder one charges. In the middle of explaining what will most likely be an argument for coincidental evidence he hears the click louder this time, like its moved forwards in the room and now McGarrett was snacking on something. Sharp jaw working on whatever it was he’d slipped into his mouth. It was fine, the man was a badass navy SEAL who’s exploits and take downs were high octane and often explosive. He’d need to keep his energy levels up.   
  
It wasn’t until they broke for a ten-minute break that Anthony noticed something strange. McGarrett and Williams set out together. Heading down the hall, Danny calm and a slight smile on his face but McGarrett looked downright agitated. They were speaking in low rushed voices. Something about them together was drawing him closer. Like he wanted to find out what was going on. What were they speaking about?

He didn’t even realise he was stepping forwards until a hand landed solidly on his chest. Stopping him from moving further.

“Trust me, you don’t want to go where they’re going” Came the cool baritone from Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly. A brow raised as he tried to fight a smirk. He obviously knew where Steve and Danny were off to but wasn’t following them. Maybe it had something to do with the restaurant the pair were going to open up. Rumour had it that it’d be called McDanno’s and serve Italian.   
  
He hoped so. The island had very little in the way of authentic Italian food.   
  
Back in the conference room and everyone settled back around the table bar Steve and Danny, Anthony decided now was a good time to have a simple chat with the other members. Lou and Chin happy to talk statistics and Kono talking newer methods of interrogation. It wasn’t until the clocked ticked over to thirty minutes passed the break that Anthony got concerned. Getting up and asking if he should go looking for the pair.

Again it was Chin who held up a calming palm and shook his head. “Trust me. You do not want to interrupt them” The way in which he spoke sounded like he had experienced what could happen. And Anthony wasn’t keen on interrupting a Navy SEAL in whatever it was he was doing.

A few more minutes passed with some small talk going around when some noise can be heard from the hallway. Getting up to come and check, Anthony poked his head out the boardroom door and was met with the sight of an angry SEAL, looming over the poor lawyer who was stumbling backwards with toilet paper stuck to his shoe. He’d been in the bathrooms? Maybe McGarrett valued privacy. However, upon closer inspection a large red mark was blooming on the side of Steve’s neck and it wasn’t a vein about to pop as he lectured the poor guy on doors and etiquette. His shirt was rumpled with a few more buttons undone than he’d left with and it looked like there were some moist stains on the lower tail of the shirt.   
This was new. Anthony had never seen someone look so dishevelled. Where had he been? What had he been doing?

As if to answer the series of questions he now did not want answered, Detective William’s came rushing up the hallway. Looking equally dishevelled especially compared to the way he usually takes such care with his appearance. Probably the only thing that remained unchanged was the hair.   
  
“Steve!” Danny called. Eyes narrowing as he looked down the hall at the towering Commander leaning over toilet foot and his poor unfortunate colleagues. The man literally growled as he huffed about knocking first and fixing toilet cubicle doors until a click sounded out. The blue fob in Danny’s hand visible now. Steve had stopped his verbal mauling and Anthony practically saw his ears prick in interest.

Slowly, from his pocket Danny pulled a small packet and opened it. “Steven, come here and leave the poor guy alone. He didn’t mean to” He stated. Pulling a brown disc shape from the clear wrapper. Another click sounding and Danny nodding his head invitingly.

“Come here, Babe”

Instantly, the commander begun walking to Danny. Throwing one dirty glace at the poor grey suited attorney. Any intentions of going back after the man were quashed when Danny let out a sharp “Ah!” and Steve was back on track. Coming right up to Danny. Pushing the smaller man back a bit as he wrapped his arms around the smaller figure and took the offered treat. Munching away on the cookie and resting his chin on Danny’s head as he scanned the area. Zero shame or concern about his behaviour. Anthony supposed he would be free to do as he pleased too with the knowledge of how to

“His recall is getting much better” Came a voice from behind Anthony, it was Lou and he was very impressed with what he saw. Nodding. “Much, much better. Danny’s been working with him outside of hours.”

“Soon Steve wont even look back” Added Chin. Smiling with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

“This will halve our Malpractice accusations” Kono sighed. Sounding very relieved as she and the other two moved to sit back down in their seats. Resuming the conversation, they were having before the interruption. This must be so normal for them.

After a moment. Steve and Danny re entered the room. They’d taken a minute to fix their appearances and settled back into their chairs. Danny seeming to shift a fair bit in his before finally settling in an awkward position that seemed to be comfortable for him. Steve watching him the entire time. A smug grin on his face as he watched the detective. Winking at the blonde as he settled back into his chair, folded his arms and let his knees drop apart. Chewing on what remained of the cookie in his hand.

“Please, continue” The commander stated. Waving his cookie slightly and Anthony picked right up where he left off. Explaining the methods with which they will use to ensure the perps will not get away with it.

The meeting carried on without incident and this time, when the click sound was heard. Anthony was able to see the commander suddenly look expectantly at Danny. Large hand being held out and two animal crackers being deposited into the upturned palm. Giant man, capable of killing everyone in this room without so much as a pocket knife was being fed animal crackers as a reward for being still and quiet during a pre-proceeding briefing with a child’s snack and a dog training clicker.

No one was going to believe this. And what could he do but continue giving the presentation as if everything was perfectly normal.   
  



End file.
